


Begin Again

by WintersCurse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Lesbian Piper McLean, Piper Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCurse/pseuds/WintersCurse
Summary: Jason's love for her was incredible and new, but it never felt right no matter what she tried
Kudos: 21





	Begin Again

Piper took a deep breath as the phone rang in her ear. 

Her feet were swinging in time with the rings now, in time with the shuddering of her heartbeat. Her face was too warm but even through three layers and a beanie she was shivering. 

Maybe sitting on the roof in the middle of winter hadn’t been the best idea. 

But her dad had guests over and she wanted to be alone for this conversation. 

“Nu uh,” Annabeth said from the other side of the phone. “I still haven’t forgiven you for stealing my toast. Call me back in an hour.” 

But she didn’t hang up. Annabeth never hung until the other person spoke. 

Piper supposed it was a result of years upon years of her friends being in potentially dangerous situations. Or maybe it was just curiosity. 

Whatever it was, Piper was grateful for it today. She didn’t think she’d have the strength to call back again. 

“Sorry Annie,” she said as lightly as she could. “You’re going to have to forgive me. This is kinda important.” 

“What’s up?” 

And that’s where it broke. All the pent up emotions she’d been hiding, all the confusion and anger and loss and betrayal directed at Jason and her father and her grandfather and Gaia and her mother and herself- 

It all shattered. Falling from her mind in broken shards that she could never piece together again. 

And honestly, she didn’t care if she couldn’t. 

“I broke up with Jason.” 

There. It was said. It was gone, trailing off somewhere in the winter wind. 

If only the rest of it would float away that easily. 

“Did that go ok? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” 

Annabeth’s concern should’ve been comforting, but it just made her feel sick. 

Legs flailing under her, the words were building up behind her tongue, just waiting to fall out. 

“No. Of course he didn’t. I’m just confused.” 

“About what?”

“When me and Jason first started dating it was incredible. I,” she laughed awkwardly. “This is going to sound really silly but the feeling that someone loved me was intoxicating. The feeling that someone wanted me for me and that they genuinely loved me… it was incredible and new.”

She paused, unsure how to continue. Where was she going with this? What was she even trying to say? 

But the words tumbled out anyway. 

“And I love Jason, I really do, he’s a great guy and all, but dating him doesn’t feel right. And I’m starting to feel like maybe I don’t actually like guys. And I’m just confused about everything and… where I’m supposed to go from here.” 

There was a small pause and Piper wanted to take it all back. 

“Tell you what,” Annabeth said. “Why don’t you come to the GSA on Friday with me, and see if that helps at all with any questions or confusion.” 

“Yeah. That sounds good. Thanks Annie.”


End file.
